


Sormik Week 2016

by Starsyte



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: ...I have no idea what else to tag this?, M/M, Post-Canon, Someday I'll figure out how to properly use AO3's tags, Sormik Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsyte/pseuds/Starsyte
Summary: A series of short drabbles that I wrote for Sormik Week 2016 on Tumblr.





	1. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here's the first of a bunch of short and all but unedited drabbles I wrote for Sormik week. I haven't done any proper writing since high school, so I apologize in advance for any questionable quality.)

Mikleo raced down the crumbling steps, panic flooding through his chest. How could he be so stupid?! The entire ruin was so unstable it was a wonder it hadn't fallen apart sooner. And now Sorey was--

He took the last steps two at a time, entering a large open room. The walls were covered in beautiful intricate carvings, but none of that mattered. All he could see was Sorey, lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the room. "Sorey!" he shouted, sprinting toward him.

Sorey groaned softly, slowly shifting into a sitting position. Mikleo skidded to a stop beside him. "Don't scare me like that!" he snapped.

"Sorry," Sorey mumbled, grinning apologetically.

Mikleo let out a sigh of exasperation, weighed with relief. He stuck out his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"I think I'm okay," Sorey replied, reaching up to take it. But he winced badly with the movement, and when he clasped his hand Mikleo could feel something hot and sticky in his palm.

The water seraph dropped to his knee, letting Sorey's arm fall again. "You're hurt. Let me see it."

"It doesn't hurt that badly," Sorey protested, but when Mikleo placed a hand on his shoulder he had to bite back a yelp of pain.

Mikleo grabbed his hand again and turned his palm up. Sure enough, a large cut sliced across his palm, oozing with blood. He sighed, hovering his other hand over Sorey's. A light glowed in his palm, spreading out over Sorey's hand, soothing the sting and closing the wound. Finished, Mikleo glanced pointedly up at him. "Now show me your shoulder."

Sorey shot him a disgruntled look (which Mikleo easily matched) before slowly taking off his shirt. Mikleo carefully rolled up the short sleeve of his black undershirt--and sucked in a breath. Sorey's shoulder was jutting out at an awkward angle, and was already turning red with bruising. It was clear to see that he'd landed on it, and that Sorey was doing his best not to look at the injury himself.

Mikleo placed both hands over his shoulder, closing his eyes in concentration. Healing light flowed from him, seeping into Sorey's shoulder. The injured boy grunted slightly as he felt the bones shift back into position, but otherwise made no complaint.

After several long moments Mikleo opened his eyes. "There," he said, "that should fix the worst of it."

Sorey carefully rolled his shoulder, grinning, then jumped to his feet. "Alright, thanks Mikleo!" he cried, pumping his fist. "Let's go!"

"Hang on a minute!" Mikleo snapped, grabbing Sorey's wrist. "That healing was far from perfect. We need to head back so you can rest. And don't think I didn't catch that flinch!"

Sorey winced again, though this time it was from Mikleo's words instead of the pain. "But we're so close..."

"It can wait," Mikleo insisted. He wasn't about to give in to his own desire to continue exploring as well. "Come on."

Sorey cast one last longing glance into the deeper ruins before finally letting out a sigh. "Okay..." he relented, turning to follow Mikleo back to the surface.


	2. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was by far the hardest one to write, both to come up with an idea and to actually write it. I'm still not entirely sure it fits the theme either…but hopefully it's still enjoyable.)

Sorey dropped into a battle-ready stance, drawing his sword. "You ready for this?"

Mikleo gave a short nod, his grip tightening on the staff he wielded. "Your move first, Sorey," he called.

The two of them stood across the clearing from each other, both carefully sizing the other up. Sorey suddenly made a lunge forward, but Mikleo was ready. The water seraph easily parried his blow, swiping his staff at Sorey's shoulder. He ducked and lashed out at his legs, intending to trip him. Mikleo jumped back and brought his staff straight down in a heavy blow. Sorey had to roll sideways to dodge the attack, landing in a crouch as he prepared to attack again. Before he could move a sudden torrent of water surged towards him, completely engulfing him and sending him sprawling across the ground.

Sorey lay there for a few moments before sitting up, completely drenched with water. "Hey, no fair using artes!" he protested.

Mikleo leaned against his staff, a huge grin on his face. "I need to practice my skills too," he said, walking over to Sorey and offering him a hand.

He took it, letting his friend pull him to his feet. Sorey cast a glance at him as he attempted to wring some of the water out of his shirt. "So how does it feel?" he asked, nodding at the staff.

"Different, but good," Mikleo said, tilting the staff as he examined it. "Gramps and Shaun helped imbue it for me. He said earth crystals would be best to help my training."

Sorey nodded, as if he understood everything the seraph was saying, then paused. "Wait, so are you going to carry that with you everywhere too? It's taller than you are!"

Mikleo glared at him. "Of course not." He closed his eyes in concentration, and the staff in his hands began to glow, shrinking into a small ball of soft blue light before disappearing in the palm of his hand.

The other boy gaped in surprise. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Gramps showed me how earlier," Mikleo replied, opening his eyes again and staring at his palm.

Sorey paused again, then glanced at his own sword. "Do you think you could teach me?"

Mikleo gave him a withering look. "Of course not! This is something only a seraph can do!"

"Oh...right..."

The water seraph studied his friend's rather crestfallen face for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "Come on, let's do one more round."

Sorey immediately perked up again. "Okay!" he said, drawing his sword. "But this time no artes!"

Mikleo grinned in response as he resummoned his staff. "No promises."


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is one of very few I wrote that actually includes other party members in it. I wanted to put more of an overall focus on Sorey and Mikleo 'cause...well, it's Sormik week, I don't have to explain that.)

"What the HELL were you thinking, Sorey?!"

Sorey turned back to face the others, flinching as he caught sight of Mikleo advancing on him. The movement made him wince, which just seemed to infuriate the water seraph further. "Why would you jump in front of an attack like that?! You could've been killed!"

The Shepherd took a half step back, casting his gaze toward the ground. "That hellion was right behind you...you would've gotten hit if I hadn't."

"Then why didn't you armatize?" Mikleo snapped.

"I just...I wasn't thinking, okay? I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I can look after myself!"

Sorey shot a desperate look past Mikleo, searching for help. Both Rose and Edna were watching with interest, a small smirk playing across the Squire's face. Dezel looked almost bored, while Lailah only gave him a small, encouraging smile. Before Sorey could respond however, Mikleo sidestepped back in front of him, glaring harshly at him. "You can't keep trying to take on everything yourself. You know better than this!"

Something inside Sorey flared up angrily. "So what am I supposed to do then, just let you get hit?!"

" _Yes!_ "

Mikleo’s forceful reply caught him off guard, and he took a step back in surprise. The seraph seemed to realize that he'd gone too far; with a deep breath he forced himself to relax. "Just... _trust me_ , Sorey."

The silence stretched between the two for what felt like an eternity. Finally Sorey stepped forward and placed his hands on Mikleo's shoulders. "I do trust you, Mikleo. I'm sorry I wasn't acting like it...I won't try to jump into your fights next time, okay?" He offered him a smile, and after a moment the seraph slowly returned it.

"Geez, get a room you two," Rose remarked, walking over and slapping Sorey on the back. Mikleo put a hand over his face, trying to hide how red he was turning. Sorey just laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Lailah clapped her hands together. "Why don't we head back to the inn for now? I think we could all use a good rest!"

"Good idea," Edna chimed in. "Someone could use his own room."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mikleo snapped back, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal.

Sorey laughed again, glad that the tension had dissolved and everything was back to normal. "C'mon everyone. Let's head back!"


	4. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I never intended to write these in chronological order, so this drabble skips back to pre-game. I just really wanted to write my take on this scene for this prompt.)

"Put it back, Sorey."

Mikleo did his best to hold Sorey's gaze as he stared at him with hopeful eyes. In his hands sat a baby elysalark, peeping balefully. Mikleo stiffened, doing his best not to fall for the look from both boy and bird. "You can't keep it, Sorey. Go put it back."

"But I don't know where it fell from!" Sorey protested, his thumb carefully stroking the bird's head. "I found it sitting in the grass over there. I couldn't just leave it!" He stared at Mikleo with almost pleading eyes. "I can look after it, can't I?"

The water seraph opened his mouth to argue, but one look at Sorey's expression and he simply sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. "Ugh. Go ask Gramps about it."

" _Absolutely not!_ "

Both boys jumped at the booming voice behind them, and Sorey spun around to see Zenrus' disapproving glare. "H-hey, Gramps!" he stammered, quickly trying to hide the bird behind his back.

Zenrus frowned and motioned for Sorey to show him; reluctantly he held out the bird to the elder seraph, which had begun chirping incessantly. "Birds are free creatures; it is not meant to be kept as a pet. A kept bird will never learn to fly." He turned back towards his house, indicating a small set of stairs to the right of the door. "Its nest is on top of the house. Go put it back."

"Okay..." Looking slightly dejected, Sorey turned around and began to trudge up the steps. Mikleo cast a quick glance at Zenrus before following after him.

The seraph caught up to him on the last step, where Sorey stood in front of the nest, quietly hesitating. The bird was still peeping, its cries now echoed by the remaining chicks in the nest. Mikleo sighed softly, stepping up behind his friend and giving him a small nudge. "Sorey."

Sorey glanced up at him. "Yeah, I know," he answered. Carefully, he lowered the bird back into the nest, settling it among its siblings. Their chirping seemed to get even louder as the two boys backed away from the nest and down the steps.

Mikleo shot a glance at Sorey, noticing his rather forlorn look. "Let's come back and check on them tomorrow," he suggested. "Just to make sure they're doing alright."

Sorey grinned widely. "Yeah...I'd like that!" he replied as the two made their way back down the steps.


	5. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This was another tricky one to write...a lot of it ended up being reflections and inner thoughts, which is something I'm not very good at. At least it was nice to practice.)

Mikleo came to a stop, watching the others' backs as they continued on without him. He didn't want to leave...not yet. He didn't feel ready.

He turned around, heading back down the stone passage. He could practically feel Edna's gaze boring into his back, but the earth seraph didn't call out to him. He was grateful; he needed some more time to be alone.

_Alone._

Mikleo emerged from the tunnel on the edge of a steep cliff. Below him yawned an enormous crater, and in the center of that crater pulsed a bright white light. He squinted into the light, ignoring the brightness as it seared his eyes. He couldn't be sure if he was just imagining it, but if he looked hard enough...he thought he could see Sorey floating within it.

The water seraph closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. It wasn't that he hadn't been prepared, he knew the risks just as well as the others had. But standing here now, in the aftermath of the final battle...it was really hitting him. Sorey was gone. Something Zaveid once said floated up to him...it's the destiny of a long-lived seraph to make many farewells. Mikleo hadn't lived anywhere near as long as his comrades had, but he was starting to feel he understood what the wind seraph meant. Muse, Gramps, Sorey…he'd lost so many people important to him in such a short amount of time. He'd never felt so alone in his life before.

And yet...he wasn't alone.

Mikleo opened his eyes, his gaze following the trail of light that streamed into the sky. Rose, Lailah, Edna, Zaveid...they had all survived the final battle. And they still had work to do. Sorey was working hard already; the momentous task of purifying Maotelus had only just begun. And...he wasn't about to let him do it alone.

"I'm going to work hard too,"he said out loud. "I'll stay with Rose, and every Shepherd after her. I'll help purify every last hellion, and I'll rid the world of every last trace of malevolence. I'll make this a world where humans and seraphim live together in peace…one you'll be proud to come back to!"

He suddenly realized his words had risen to a shout, and he cut himself off, taking a deep yet shaky breath. Saying it out loud...it felt so final. His eyes stung, and he raised a hand to them. No, he wasn't going to cry. Not yet. There was still far too much work to be done; there would be time for tears later.

Mikleo took another deep breath, steadying his breathing, and tore his gaze away from the light. The wind kicked up as he turned to leave, and something small danced across his vision. The seraph almost instinctively reached out and grabbed it, slowly turning his hand over and opening it. There in his palm sat a feather, the same dusty orange colour of the ones Sorey wore. A small, sad smile crossed his face as he gently closed his hand around it, holding it close to his chest. That's right...Sorey wasn't gone. He'd be back. And Mikleo would wait for him, no matter how long it would take.

The seraph cast one last long look at the trail of light behind him before starting back down the tunnel. The others would be waiting for him, and there was much to be done if he were to keep his promise.


	6. Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...I'll be honest, I could not come up with a single idea for the Lightning prompt. So I decided instead to split the final prompt into two and write a drabble for both Malevolence and Purity. This first one is my take on the bad ending, or what could happen if they had fought Heldalf too early and lost.)

"No..."

_This was a mistake..._

"No...!"

_This couldn’t be happening..._

"SOREY!"

Sorey collapsed on the ground, coughing and gagging as the dark taint of malevolence began to soak into his wound. Above him stood Heldalf, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. "And so falls the Shepherd," he rumbled, turning on his heel.

"You son of a...!" Rose gasped, staggering to her feet and pulling out a dagger. But before she could move the Lord of Calamity was gone, disappearing into thin air with only a small ripple.

"SOREY!" Mikleo screamed again, starting to sprint towards him. He didn't take two steps before an arm wrapped around him and Dezel dragged him back. "Let go of me!"

"No," the wind seraph growled, redoubling his hold as Mikleo fought to get free. He tilted his head in Lailah's direction. "Can you purify him?!"

But Lailah was already shaking her head, fear creeping across her expression. "I can't...this is beyond my powers..." She raised her hands. "I have to sever the Shepherd's pact now or we'll all--"

"No!" Mikleo cried. "We can't abandon him like this! You have to purify him!"

The fire seraph looked distraught. "Mikleo, I--"

"Please, Lailah!"

"You heard her," Edna snapped, stepping in front of Mikleo. "There's no saving him now. Sorey is gone." She turned towards the Prime Lord. "Do it now, before he taints us too."

"NO!" Mikleo shouted. He dug his elbow into Dezel's side, who grunted and loosened his hold just enough for Mikleo to finally tear free. He raced toward Sorey, ignoring the shouts of the others behind him, and fell to his knees next to him.

Sorey was gasping desperately for air, his entire body convulsing violently. The wound in his stomach wasn't even bleeding; instead it glowed dark with malevolence as it seeped over his body. Mikleo placed both hands over the wound, trying to ignore how badly his hands were shaking. " _Resilient Aid!_ " he commanded, summoning a small glow of healing light, willing it to dispel the malevolence and heal him.

But the blue light simply fizzled out, quickly swallowed by the pulsing malevolence. Mikleo shuddered, tears beginning to roll down his face, oblivious to the malevolence that was now reaching for him too. "No...please... _heal_...!"

Still the arte wouldn't take hold, immediately drowning in the weight of the malevolence. Sorey had gone completely still, his chest barely moving. He couldn't be...he wasn't...no... _no no no_...

A scream tore from him, filled with anguish and despair. Pain wracked his body, exploding from his back. He doubled over, shaking violently, trying desperately to hold it together. But...right there before him... _Sorey_...

His scream turned into a high-pitched shriek as the pain flooded through him, rippling down his back and lashing out behind him. He dug his nails into the ground, gouging almost foot-long ruts in the earth. His skin burned, ripping into harsh, jagged edges. His entire body trembled as a snarl built in his throat, and he threw back his head, letting it explode in an ear-shattering roar.

Something seared against his side and he snapped his jaws shut. There were seraphim there, and they were attacking him. Fire danced from one's hands, licking up toward his face. Another lashed out with whips, wrapping around his limbs and anchoring him to the ground. The third stomped a foot and the ground swelled up beneath him, arching over his head and trapping him in an earthen dome.

A low snort escaped him. They thought this would hold him?

Energy surged through his muscles and he reared up, snapping the whips with ease. The earthen dome crumbled as he broke through it, sending dust and rubble everywhere. The seraphim scattered as he slammed a claw into the ground, however a lone human darted toward him instead, slashing with twin daggers at his face. How foolish.

Coldness seeped from him, freezing the very air around him into tiny ice crystals. He breathed outward, a condensed cloud of mist that froze everything it touched. The human tried to backstep out of the way, but stumbled as the mist touched her foot, freezing her in place. He bared his teeth as he arched over her shivering form. She would die first.

"Enough."

The soft voice cut through the air and he stopped, motionless, like a statue of ice. Sorey stepped between his claws, one red-gloved hand lightly brushing his scales. His voice was quiet, yet every word pierced the air like a knife. "There's nothing for us here. Let's go, Mikleo."

Sorey turned around, leaping lightly onto his back. He reared up and spread his wings, casting a long shadow over the ground. He sprang into the air and beat his wings, rising rapidly into the sky and disappearing into the gathering storm clouds, leaving the others to only stare after them in horror and despair.


	7. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...I'm sorry for yesterday, so have something a bit more fluffy for the final day? Also potential spoiler warning as this is based around the epilogue. Huge thanks to [@water-seraph-mikleo](http://water-seraph-mikleo.tumblr.com) for letting me use the beginning of our RP as a base for this.)

He stopped just outside the door, hesitating. Why was he hesitating? Was he nervous? Wait, why was he nervous? Was he reluctant to talk to the stranger he'd been following? Was that even a stranger? Something about the other's presence felt so familiar, as if they'd met before...as if they'd spent a lifetime together. And yet something seemed to hold him back, making him reluctant to approach...

He raised his hands and lightly slapped his face. No, he couldn't let it go on like this. He just had to get over himself and go up to him. Talk to him, ask him...about everything. He took a deep breath and crossed the threshold into the room.

He quickly caught sight of the other seraph, standing in front of a raised altar on the opposite side of the circular room. His stomach flipped again, but this time he pushed the butterflies back and started forward, quietly crossing the room toward him.

Suddenly there was a loud click, and the floor crumbled away beneath the other seraph. Panic surged through him as he watched him fall, seemingly in slow motion. He lunged forward, practically throwing himself into the recently opened hole and grabbing his wrist.

The seraph let out a soft grunt as his fall abruptly stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head upwards, squinting into the light as he tried to see who his savior was. Recognition suddenly flashed across his expression, and his eyes widened in shock.

_He knew that face._

A smile spread across his own face, and he grunted as he attempted to pull the seraph out of the hole. His muscles strained from the effort, and he was grateful when the other seraph grasped the edge of the hole and pulled himself out the rest of the way. He collapsed on the ground, flat on his back and panting for breath. After a moment's rest he struggled upright and glanced sideways, grinning. "You...okay...?"

The other seraph was staring at him, a mixture of wonder and disbelief in his eyes. At the sound of his voice though he started slightly. "I'm alright, I--" His voice cracked and he paused, a gentle smile wavering across his face. "It's been so long. It's so good to see you...Sorey..."

 _Sorey_...a familiar spark lit inside him. That's right...he remembered now. His name was Sorey. His smile widened. "It's good to see you too..."

... _Shit_. He might've remembered his own name, but he couldn't recall the name of the seraph staring so expectantly at him. He desperately cast his mind back, trying not to let his panic show on his face. Think... _think_...he couldn't have forgotten...

Suddenly it clicked, and it all came rushing back at him. A torrent of memories that he could barely sort through, but one name floated out above it all. "...Mikleo."

A low noise escaped him, and Mikleo suddenly lunged forward, pulling him into his embrace. Sorey let out a small squeak of surprise, then stopped when he realized Mikleo was shaking. His body shuddered with quiet sobs, and though he couldn't see the face that was buried in his shoulder, Sorey knew that Mikleo was crying. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and running a hand through his hair. _Had it always been this fluffy?_ "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here now."

They stayed like that for a long time, Mikleo holding him like he would never let go, Sorey quietly comforting him. Surprisingly it was Mikleo who broke apart first, the tears of joy having turned into a look of anxious concern. "Where did you come from? When did you wake up? How are you feeling? Have you looked around the ruins yet? Do you--"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sorey threw up his hands in an attempt to stem the flood of questions. "O-one at a time!"

Mikleo stopped abruptly, one hand over his mouth as if he were pondering what to say first. Finally he dropped it and looked directly at Sorey. _How could he forget that striking shade of violet?_ "How long have you been awake for?"

"N-not for very long, I don't think," he responded. "It hasn't even been a full day yet."

A long sigh escaped Mikleo, a look of slight relief crossing his face. His next words however were weighed with anxiety. "Do you know where we are?"

"Uhh, not really," Sorey admitted with an apologetic laugh. "To be honest I've kinda just been tailing you." He looked back at him to see disappointment spreading across Mikleo's face, and he quickly added, "This place looks really cool though! I'd love to explore more of it, especially if you show me around!"

A painful smile forced its way across Mikleo's lips as he shook his head. "You could've said something to me sooner, you know," he admonished, getting to his feet and offering a hand to Sorey. "It's a great ruin. We can explore it together sometime, but you've just woken up. We should get you back to Elysia. You could use the rest."

Sorey pouted. "But I've done nothing but sl--" His protest was cut off by a wide yawn.

Mikleo chuckled softly. "I see your attitude hasn't changed much. C'mon."

Sorey grabbed the hand Mikeo held out to him, allowing him to pull him to his feet. The seraph turned back the way they had came. "This way. Follow me."

He nodded, trying to choke back another yawn as he trailed after him. Mikleo led them back out a different way than Sorey had followed him in, down a side tunnel that was all but pitch-black. Once Sorey thought he had lost him, but before he could open his mouth to call out to him he felt Mikleo's hand close around his own, holding him tightly as he led the way down the tunnel.

The narrow tunnel widened into a large decorated corridor before opening up into a massive open room. Sorey stared around them, his mouth gaping, as Mikleo went on ahead. The seraph stopped in front of a giant statue shaped like a king sitting upon a throne and quietly bowed his head. Sorey continued to stare at the statue, his brow furrowing. Something about the statue felt familiar...like he'd seen it somewhere before...But whatever floodgates he had opened earlier remained firmly shut now. Nothing more would come to him. He followed Mikleo's example, likewise lowering his head. Whoever this statue was, they were clearly someone important.

"Come on, Sorey." Mikleo's voice broke through his thoughts, and he glanced up to see the seraph making his way around the statue. "It isn't far from here."

"'Kay!" Sorey called, casting one last look at the statue before jogging after Mikleo. "So where are we headed again?"

Mikleo hummed softly as the two of them began to climb the final flight of stairs. "Elysia. Does it sound familiar to you, Sorey?"

Sorey crossed his arms, thinking hard. "Hmm...kinda, yeah. I think I remember that name."

The smile on Mikleo's face was tentative, but sincere. "That's a start. We grew up there. It's alright if you don't remember the village--they'll remember you. You'll be in good hands."

They reached the top of the stairs, stopping before a large and intricately carved stone door. Mikleo slowly pushed it open, light streaming through it. Sorey blinked, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw trees beyond the door, stretching out in a dense forest. Sunlight slanted through the leaves, tinged orange as the sun began to sink in the sky. Mikleo pushed the door shut behind them before stepping up to Sorey's side. "From here, you turn left until you reach the edge of the forest, then right and up the hill." He paused, taking a short breath. His next words were spoken almost hesitantly, as if he were testing them. "Race you to the gate?"

Sorey grinned widely. "You're on!" he shouted, immediately breaking into a sprint in the direction Mikleo had indicated. He didn't even make it to the treeline before he had to slow considerably, already gasping for breath. Being asleep for so long had not been kind to him; he was desperately out of shape. Mikleo overtook him easily, both of them laughing as they burst out of the forest, startling a small herd of goats that quickly bounded off. They raced up the gentle incline, only coming to a stop when they reached the massive gate.

"Better luck next time," Mikleo said affectionately, giving him a slight push.

Sorey, still panting for breath, only grinned in response. He leaned against the stone gate, doubled over, his heart still pounding from the run.

Mikleo straightened up and took a step towards the gate. "Wait here for me, alright? I'm going to call the others together and let them know you're back." He hesitated, turning back to Sorey with a strangely clouded expression. "You'll be all right? You won't wander off on me?"

"Of...of course not," Sorey panted, giving him a reassuring smile. He wouldn't be going anywhere until he had at least caught his breath.

Mikleo continued to stare at him for a long moment before finally turning and disappearing through the gate. Sorey tilted his head back against the carved stone, finally feeling his breathing evening out again. Curiosity got the better of him, and he carefully peeked out from behind the gate. He could see Mikleo standing in the middle of a large open field, calling out to the seraphim that approached him from the houses scattered on the hillside. Sorey ducked back behind the gate, suddenly feeling rather self conscious. All those people there...they all knew him. How could he admit that he couldn't remember a single one of them...?

"Sorey?"

He jumped at the sound of Mikleo's voice, stumbling out from behind the gate. A small smile played across the seraph's face, equal parts amused and relieved. "Come on. The others are anxious to see you again."

Mikleo led the way through the gate and up the hill where the seraphim waited. Some of them were already sobbing at the sight of Sorey, while others simply smiled and waved. Sorey's chest tightened, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. As if he'd sensed his worry, Mikleo leaned in next to his ear. "Don't worry if their names don't come back right away," he whispered. "Give yourself some time, alright?"

Sorey nodded slightly as the two of them came to a halt in front of the crowd of seraphim. Try as he might, not a single face looked familiar, not a single name came back to him. But he just couldn't let them all down like that. Swallowing his nerves, Sorey raised a hand in greeting. "Hey everyone!"

That did it. One seraph, a young woman with red hair and tunic, broke out of the group and raced toward Sorey, throwing her arms around his neck and breaking down in tears. As if they had been waiting for a signal, the seraphim all rushed forward at once, laughing and crying and calling his name. Sorey grinned widely, trying not to become too overwhelmed by the flood of greetings. It felt so good to be welcomed so warmly like this...yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret deep in his stomach. It was clear that the seraphim all loved and cared for him, but he couldn't return the feelings that he couldn't remember.

A hand touched his shoulder, and then Mikleo was there, quietly urging the other seraphim away, trying to give Sorey room to breathe. An older female seraph gently coaxed the younger seraph off his neck, her smile wide. "It's so wonderful to have you back, Sorey," she said, one arm wrapped comfortingly around the younger seraph who was still crying. "Your house is still where it has always been. Why don't you and Mikleo sit down, and I'll cook you both dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Sorey accepted. He hadn't felt hungry in the slightest, but the mention of food made his mouth water. He turned to take a step toward the houses, then froze. _Wait, which one was his house?_ None of the buildings looked familiar to him. Should he just pick one at random and hope--?

A hand slipped into his own, fingers interlacing with his. _He missed this touch._ "This way," Mikleo said softly, leading him up the hill towards a nearby house. Behind them, the chatter and laughter of the seraphim drifted through the air; they were already beginning to plan a party to celebrate Sorey's return.

They stopped in front of the door, Mikleo finally releasing Sorey's hand in order to push it open. He hesitated, then stepped aside, smiling, gesturing for Sorey to enter first. He grinned back, stepping over the threshold into the house-- _his house_. A small fire was crackling in the hearth, warming the single room. Books were everywhere, piled high and stacked neatly along the walls. The shelves were filled with strange objects, ranging from clay jars to carved stone tablets to delicate instruments that Sorey couldn't even guess what they were for. Hidden away in an alcove he spied a neatly made bed, and a fresh wave of exhaustion washed over him.

"You should get some rest," Mikleo suggested, leaning his staff against a nearby shelf and pulling off his gloves. "It'll be a while before the food will be ready."

"Okay..." Sorey mumbled, yawning as he stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on top of it. A soft chuckle came from across the room, followed by quiet footsteps then the feel of the blanket twitching beneath him. Sorey grinned tiredly, rolling over to allow Mikleo to pull the blanket free and throw it over him. His consciousness wavered as Mikleo tucked the blanket around him, only vaguely aware of the bed dipping as he sat on it. A hand brushed his bangs back, warm breath touched his cheek, lips brushed his own...a small smile spread across his face as he let himself fall into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

Mikleo carefully sat on the edge of the bed, unable to take his eyes off Sorey. A storm of emotions surged through him: shock, nostalgia, relief, _pure unbridled joy_. It was finally beginning to sink in, that Sorey was here, Sorey was _awake_...he'd finished what he'd set out to do, countless years ago. Maotelus was purified at last.

The water seraph reached out, carefully brushing Sorey's hair back from his face. It was something he had never forgotten, throughout all the centuries he had waited. Sorey's eyes were closed in sleep, but this time Mikleo knew it would only be temporary. He already couldn't wait to see that bright flash of purest green again.

Mikleo bent low over him, until their faces were mere inches apart. His mind drifted back to the last time they'd been here, together in Elysia. Last time he'd feigned forgetfulness when Sorey had asked what he wanted to say. He couldn't bring himself to tell him, not before the final battle, when they didn't even know if they'd make it out alive. He'd regretted it ever since. But now, he no longer had to. It would be the first thing Mikleo would say to Sorey when he woke. _I love you._

He closed the gap between them, giving him a quick gentle kiss. Sorey shifted slightly, a small smile on his face, bright and pure as the sun. The smile reflected onto Mikleo, his heart swelling. He'd waited this long. He could wait just a little bit longer.

_"Welcome home, Sorey."_


End file.
